<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadly Lust by CommanderKats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888567">Deadly Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats'>CommanderKats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animalistic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Mild Blood, Public Sex, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Qunari, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renna Hawke is too late when she goes to stop the Arishok and instead is faced with two choices on how this will end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arishok/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monster Fucker Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadly Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Viscount’s head hit Renna’s foot as she stepped into the room, the qunari had attacked and left behind them devastation. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked upon the Arishok. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renna thought as she gazed at the male. She had honestly thought she was getting a point made to him, making some kind of friendship between the two of them. Instead here he was with blood on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered when you’d come Hawke.” The Arishok’s voice was deep and commanding, “Have you come to see what your people have done?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna laughed, “I don’t think it was my people that did this.” She nudged the head at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes hardened on her, “You would not understand Hawke and that is fine.” He turned and started up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting away with this.” Her greatsword rang free and Renna braced herself, a battle calm settling over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Arishok’s gaze ran over her, slow and steady as he took her in, a dangerous look coming over his fairly handsome face. He stepped down the stairs closer to her, his frame large and imposing as he stopped in front of her. “Tell me Hawke do you think you can truly defeat me?” His voice was almost quiet as he stood within her space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna swallowed, it was hard to think with him this close. They had never been this close before and it felt oddly intimate, something that made her uneasy. “I’d like to try.” She spoke honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large hand gripped her chin and forced her gaze to meet his, strange gray eyes looked back at her, “I have a different idea little hawk.” He grinned, making Renna feel both fear and lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, her voice quivering along with her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smiled deepened as he watched the effect he was having over her, “Either I am going to kill you in battle in front of everyone and show them the power of the Qun or I am going to fuck you in front of them.” Desire, burning hot and electric coursed through her at his words, at the thought of him acting on those words. A breathy moan escaped her lips, loud enough only he could hear and his fucking smile turned deadly. Renna wasn’t sure she would survive any kind of fucking from that qunari, not just because of his size but because of his anger and yet that seemed to stoke her fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart clenched for a moment, what would her mage think about it? How would he feel if he found out she was more willing than not? A part of Renna wanted to turn and looked at his handsome face, to beg forgiveness for what she wanted to do. Though a bigger part of Renna made the decision for her. Remembering she still held her greatsword Renna shifted it enough to get the Arishok’s attention, he glanced down between them and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In another life Hawke we would have been well matched.” His words held a finality to them as he shoved her from him and unsheathed his sword and axe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle calm that had filled her came back in a fury, bloodthirsty and sweet as the Arishok charged her. Renna could almost see his moves before he did them, he was a good warrior...Renna was better. Her greatsword slashed against his wrist, his sword clattering to the ground as blood streamed down his hand. He growled and lunged at her, axe cleaving a deadly path towards her. Angling her greatsword right Renna tucked her body and rolled, coming up hot behind him and ticking his left shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roaring he turned towards her, rage burning in those strange eyes, “I’ve had enough little hawk.” Dropping his axe and stepping quickly within her defense he grabbed ahold of her greatsword, blood coating his hands as he ripped her weapon from her and casting it to the side. Renna stumbled and fell to the ground, the Arishok was on her as she tried to back away, trying to get up but his commanding frame outmatched her. His hand grabbed her arm, her legs kicking at him as he simply reached down and grabbed her. “I told you there were only two ways this was going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna screamed, hitting and kicking him as he brought her back to the middle of the room. He kept a firm grip on her, her body held tight against him, both of them facing everyone. Now Renna saw Anders. And the rest of the crew who had ran here with her. They were all going to see this, see her at her darkest. She prayed to Andraste that it would end quickly but she knew that was useless. The Arishok wanted to make a point and a quick fuck wasn’t going to do it. No he would make her his, make her submit and Maker help her she wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even your greatest heroes can stop the Qun.” He said loud and proud as a dagger appeared in his hand and cut away her armor and clothing. She gasped, cool air budding her nipples as she tried to cross her legs. Somehow he had been able to keep his tight hold on her and still cut off her pants, that in itself made her all the more nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fire blazed deep in her lower belly, spreading quick and hot through her, a flush appearing on her skin. Renna wished she didn’t respond in the way she was. Never before had she shared these more depraved appetites with anyone. Her eyes couldn’t meet Anders, any of them actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot breath brushed against her ear, his hands on her hips pulling her hard into him and his bulging manhood, “You will enjoy this.” His tongue darted out and ran along the curve of her ear sending shivers through her. She bit back the moan. He knew though, he knew that she was enjoying this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand left her hip, moving its way to the sweet spot nestled between her thighs. Renna held her legs tight together, his hand barely having to work to free them apart though. Rough fingers gripped at her soft skin, feather light as one traced the length of her heat. This time the moan broke free, loud in the silence, a gasp in the distance. The Arishok nipped at her ear as that single finger found her bud already slick with desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna wanted to feel shame, something, anything, other than the sickening desire that was melting her. He pressed hard on her slick bud, roughly grinding circles on soft, needy skin. Her hips tried to buck he still held her firmly against him, his finger leaving the bud only to slid down her wet heat and pushed hard against her. Even his finger seemed big, filling her before he started to fuck her mad. Never had someone finger fucked her like his, animalistic and savage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body erupted, pleasure bursting from her core as she screamed and held a hold of him. His finger still hammering, demanding more, commanding another one and her body responded. Feeling as if she was being torn apart by desire Renna came violently on the Arishok’s finger, her body sagging. He removed his finger and brought it to his lips, his face near her own and she watched as he sucked her wetness off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his hand behind her he started to untie something and Renna could only imagine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it was his pants. His finger was good and if that’s how he fucked Renna couldn’t wait to feel him hard within her. Without thinking she glanced at Anders. It wasn’t something she wanted to do and yet meeting his dark brown eyes spiked her desire more, something in them calling to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick and veiny the Arishok slid his manhood between her thighs and along her heat, the head rubbing her bud roughly. Renna closed her eyes as she moaned, her body pushing back against his as his hands moved down to her thighs, spreading them for everyone to see. The Arishok slid his manhood back, the head tentatively pressing against her heat until he found the right spot and thrusted home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep, rich and hard as the Arishok began to fuck her. His hands holding her still as he drilled away, her arms reaching up and wrapping around his neck. Her body arched and he fucked her deeper. Everything in her focused on his manhood, on the way that he fucked her, used her. Endless moans left Renna’s lips, cries and pleas she could scarcely understand as he railed into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand moved, a finger finding her sensitive bud as it started to rub hard circles against it. Renna could feel herself becoming undone. Higher and higher until the pleasure was too much, too painful, too bright. She screamed, her hips trying to buck, fingers digging into tough skin. He did not relent, hard and deeper, his balls slapping against her ass as he fuck more out of her. She had known it would be this brutal and yet she wanted more, needed more...this was a battle she wanted to win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers on her hips pierced into skin and she could feel her own blood slid down as he slammed hard against her roaring his own undoing. Heat burst deep inside her and still he commanded more, thrusting fast and devastating her in the process. The world went black, stars dancing in her eyes as she fell, lost into the world of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt opening her eyes, her body a mix of pleasure, pain and emptiness. His arms still held her, holding her slightly less firm against him. She blinked up at him first before daring to take a look around the room, everything was too quiet. His eyes were closed too, his breath ragged as she gazed at him. Starting to turn towards the audience something glinted on his hip, something small and sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought Renna reached towards it, quicker than she expected to be and grabbed a hold of the small dagger. Twisting as best as she could she stabbed it into his chest. He dropped her as he went for the dagger and Renna fell to the ground, getting up and moving away from him. The Arishok grabbed at the dagger, ripping it out and glared at Renna, blood pouring from the wound. Her eyes couldn’t help but look at it and his followed hers, his hand raising to cover the bleeding wound. Then he faltered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Arishok went down hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna held still for a moment waiting for him to get back up before she stepped closer to him, stopping as she looked down at him. Blood continued to run down his chest and pool around him, only now Renna remembering that he was already bloody from their fight and marked her body with that blood. Looking down at her bare skin she could see the bloody smears on her body, some leading between her thighs and Renna hated how her body flushed with shameful desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Healing hands touched her and she turned to see those loving brown eyes watching her, of course he would be the first one to move. “Are you alright?” Anders asked, worry and something else lacing his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renna smiled at Anders but looked back down at the Arishok’s body, “Should have fought me instead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>